John Carter's Memories Of Lucy
by pinkbeaglegirl
Summary: John remembers all the misteaks Lucy made and plenty of other things about her.


John Carter's Memories Of Lucy  
By: Twisyt  
  
Discalaimer: The show and characters Of ER do not belong to me.   
  
  
I remember I was sleeping, when the sheet was pulled off my head. "This is Dr. John Carter." Dr. Kerry Weaver said to the young women beside her. "Thanks for the wake up call!" I yelled as Dr. Weaver and the young women walked out of the room. The young women looked back, but continued to walk out of the room. *She is so beautiful. Who is she?* I think to myself as I once again fall asleep. A while later I went find the young women and ask her name. "John, I would like you to meet Lucy Knight your medical student." Dr. Weaver told me. *The young women I think is so beautiful is my med student?* I thought to myself in surprise.   
  
I remember another time Lucy was just begining her internship at Cook County General Hospital. I left her in charge of a Halloween party. I came home to find two med students throwing my chair that was in flames out the window. I walked upstairs and told everyone the party was over, but not everyone left. Then I went to my room to try and get some sleep. I woke up a while later to someone pounding on my door. It was Lucy, two of her friends were near death. Lucy was drunk, but still thought like a doctor. If it wasn't for Lucy's quick thinking two of her friends would've died that night. Thanks to Lucy those two people are now doctors.   
  
One night a trumma came in. I told Lucy to let Nurse Carol Hathaway finish the first I.V. and help me with the second one. "I can't!" Lucy yelled as she ran from the room. I finally found her about an hour later on the roof crying. I yelled at Lucy for telling me she could do an I.V. when she couldn't. She told me she was sorry and we stayed on the roof a while longer.   
  
Well another memory is what I would like to call the glue brothers. I kind of got stuck on them, you could say. Lucy had to shave me away. Later that day Lucy caught me shaving the rest of my beard and mushdashe off. Now I don't have a beard and mushdashe because of the glue brothers.   
  
One time I asked Lucy to do a pelvic exaim on a drag queen. She made a misteak of not greasing the glove and her hand got stuck, I had to help her pull her hand out. I can't remember what happened next, but I do remember Lucy's face was as red as a strawberry.   
  
One day Lucy was doing Kickboxing in one of the rooms when I walked in, not knowing about it. She kicked me through the window. I landed on broken glass, hurting my hand. Everyone surrounded me asking, "What happened?" Lucy and I went to exaim room four so Lucy could take care of the cut on my hand. "You're bleeding." She said touching my forehead. Then she put her hands on either side of my face, kissed my cut and then lightly blew on it. "Is that better?" She asked me. "Much." I replied. She looked into my eyes and kissed me again. This time on the lips. "We shouldn't be doing this." I told her. "I know." Lucy replied. This time I kissed her. Lucy laid down on the cold floor, we probably would've done it. If one of the nurses wouldn't have almost walked in. Lucy and I got up real quick, but we had been caught.   
  
Well now it is Febuary 14,1999. I remember going to exaim four to talk to Lucy and feeling something sharp hit my back two times. I grabbed a tray to try and steady myself, but the tray gave way. It felt as if everything was in slow motion. "Help somebody!" I yelled crashing to the ground along with the tray, but no one had heard my cry. Because the music for the Valentines Day party. I looked over and on the other side of the room I see Lucy laying in a pool of blood. "Lucy." I whsiper. "Carter." She mouths. "Okay, five minutes and the music goes off!" I hear Dr. Weaver yelled before losing coniousness. Someone must have found Lucy and I because I woke up on a gurney with a pen light being shined in my eyes. My co-workers were surrounding me. I looked over in the next room. "Is that Lucy?" I asked. "Yes." Someone replied. "How is she?" I asked again feeling that sharp pain in my back. "Not so good." Someone told me. A while later I woke up in a recovery room, after under going surgery. When I woke up Dr. Peter Benton who had been my teacher was sitting there. "How is she?" I asked. Dr.Benton looked away, but would not answer my question. "She dead isn't she?" I asked. "Yes." Dr. Benton replied. "My back hurts." I said as I looked away and began to cry. "I'll go get you some morphine. I want you up and walking in twelve hours." Dr.Benton said as he went to go get the morphine. That's when it hit me, Lucy was dead and she wasn' t coming back. That was a couple of days ago. I talked to Lucy's mother today. She asked if it hurt to have an eight inch butcher knife shoved in your gut. "It all happened so fast Lucy and I didn't feel anything." I said lying to Lucy's mother. We sat there for a while talking and remembering all we could about Lucy. Finally a while later I was back in my room.  
  
Well I could probably remember more things about Lucy, but I can't think of anymore. Though Lucy and I had our fights. I knew from the begining I loved her more then I had ever loved anyone. Now she's gone and she's not coming back. It seemed as though she were an angel. Was she an angel or was I dreaming? I guess I'll never know. I believe Lucy Knight was my Gaurdian Angel. I retired from being a doctor years ago. I never married or had any children. I just close my eyes and take one last breath. I am now ninety five years old. I know I'm dead, but I had to finish my memories of my one true love Lucy Knight. 


End file.
